


Getting Used to Allergy Man

by jronekis2 (minhyunbin)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunbin/pseuds/jronekis2
Summary: 2 years apart changes many things. At least for NoSooni, the frequent appearance of this particular human in the household was the biggest change. Noah likes him, of course - tall, handsome, and gives good belly rubs. Even Kkotsunni agrees, because the said handsome man was gentle and generous with snacks. There's just one tiny obstacle - the sneezes.But with how much Aron smiles whenever he appears, NoSooni supposed that they could just get along with this new Allergy Man.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 24
Kudos: 70
Collections: N.S.S. 2019





	Getting Used to Allergy Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/gifts).

> Haven't written MinRon in the longest time, but hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! :')

“...hyung, Aron hyung.”

“ _ Hnn? _ ”

“It’s time to get up.”

The view unveiling in front of him as he cracked one eye open was so eerily familiar yet oddly displaced. It’s been a few months since he moved into this place - his new home - with its freshly painted walls and homey arrangement of furniture. His favourite spot would be the one under the windows, the bean bag cushion providing the perfect level of comfort to sink the whole body in and nap away on lazy afternoons. The smell of sunshine seemed to linger on the curtains too, bringing a natural freshness into the apartment. 

Scents. There’s all sorts of scents in the room, mingling into one giant mass called home, before breaking up into all the little bits and pieces, landing on each nook and cranny of the living space. 

He twitched his nose, forcing his eyes opened before he pushed himself off his bed. It shook due to his weight, having gained a bit over the last year, and hopped off with heavy steps. Black round orbs scanned the area, identifying the different objects as the sleepiness left his eyes, brain warming up. This house is larger, wider, more than enough for him to even run around. With each passing day, the scent of living started to fill the room more and more; the smell of fresh laundry as it hung to dry, the fragrance of premium steak as it sizzles on the stove, and very, very recently, the whiff of peaches, invaded his senses.

“Hyung. Youngmin-ah. Wake up.”

He tilted his head, watching in his spot. 

It’s been months since he started getting accustomed to the surroundings, but this is one thing that he’s still trying to wrap his mind around. He blinked, tongue licking the corner of his mouth before the subject of his thoughts walked over, squatting down. The man’s face was in full view, bare skin shining with life as his lips curled upwards slowly. The hand running through his hair made him scrunch his nose in reaction, easily contented by the simple action. He let out a small whine, leaning into the touch, craving for more, thoughts long thrown to the back of his mind.

“Instead, you’re already up, Noah? There there, good puppy,” Minhyun started, voice husky and still raw from sleep. Noah nuzzled close, slowly climbing into his lap as he rolled over, exposing his tummy. A lazy morning tummy rub is the best way to start the day, especially from this beautiful human that doesn’t drop by often enough. But there’s always a familiar scent coming from him, a refreshing scent of floral and fruity tones, and at this hour, a hint of mint. 

A scent that he recalled from an even earlier period, so long ago yet so impressionable. The hands on his tummy was warm, warmer than Aron’s own, and with the perfect pressure of softness and firmness. 

He couldn’t quite remember, but at least, Noah could get use to having daily tummy rub downs. He whined softly, paws lifted up as he settled into a perfectly comfortable position of complete bliss.

“...hnn? Minhyun-ah, you’re up?”

Aron’s husky words broke the silence in the room, but Noah barely even glanced in the direction of his owner’s voice. There’s more rustling, the sounds of blankets being pulled and bundled together as the male pushed himself into an upright position, curled fist rubbing at his eyes. Minhyun’s movements paused, eyes fixated on his lover. Aron might be older, but he’s visibly smaller, even more so now that he hadn’t been doing as much bulking up exercise as he used to. Instead it was him, the tall but awkward kid at sports that’s hitting the gym more often than not.

It’s almost hard to imagine how much their roles had sort of swapped in the last three years. He, showing his abs for the first time in a concert, while Aron would run away at any mention of showing skin. Not that Minhyun minded that much, because it meant that only he would know all the more private details of the elder. Aron might have lost most of his abs, the elder’s muscles was sculpted in the right places, lean but firm, and skin cool to touch. 

Minhyun would know, like how he knew all the rise and dip of his muscles and how he liked being pulled into a spoon position even if he’s the bigger sized one. It felt good. 

The lead vocal parted his lips to say something. A nag and complain at how he always took too long to wake up. That, followed by the slightest hint of an annoyed pout demanding attention, because the twenty-five year old liked being pampered. He liked the little laugh that accompanied the ruffle of his hair, or the affectionate tickles and hugs around his shoulders. He liked the way Aron would gaze at him through his mono-lidded eyes, all soft with honey dripping, or the rare times where he’d raise his hands to pinch his cheeks.

He missed it all for two long years, and he didn’t want to miss any more.

But before he could say anything else, another whine broke his train of thoughts, and Minhyun snapped his head downwards to the pup. There’s a look of confusion mixed with betrayal at his still hands, and Minhyun burst out laughing, shaking his head. At that split second, Noah won the attention battle from its owner as the male coo-ed inwardly.

Sometimes, Noah reminded Minhyun too much of Aron. From the way he would make these weird but endearing noises to the blatant way of asking for attention. From how silly and yet handsome they looked at times. “Sorry, sorry. Here, here,” he said, palm rubbing the patch of white fur as the puppy narrowed his eyes in happiness. He grinned.

Even the way they scrunch their noses when he runs his hand down their bellies are the same, and Minhyun don’t think he’s seen anything else as adorable.

Then he himself scrunched his nose, shaking his head once.

“Ah...ah choo!”

Noah barked, and Aron startled, straightening up from the bed, both with eyes widen in surprise as Minhyun’s ears burned. It didn’t take long before the elder’s laughter filled the room.

“Time for your five minutes break away from the pups, allergy man.”

* * *

There’s a grapefruit scent - at least, that’s what the owner had said one day when she cozied up right next to him on the couch. It smelled like oranges that Noah would play with much to Aron’s dismay, and yet, sweeter. Kkotsooni lifted her head, taking another deep whiff. 

It’s coming from the kitchen, a sweet aroma that indicated Minhyun’s arrival. She blinked, slowly standing up to slip out of her bed, slowly making her way to the kitchen entrance before she sat down, observing from a distance.

Compared to Noah, she’s always been the one that’s more composed,  _ quiet _ . Where the younger pup was a burst of energy, Kkotsooni is the one that sat back to watch, getting entertained by the natural entertainer. And like always, she stood there to watch as the tall male moved around, carefully stirring his cup of tea, eyes wide in concentration.

He looked like Noah in that second, just a bit. Even though Minhyun had long eyes ( like that of a cat ), they were rounded and soften on the edges whenever he widen his eyes. She wondered if that’s one of the reasons why Aron is always running his hands through Minhyun’s hair when they laze on the couch, the taller male laying on top of her master, eyes fluttering to a close from the soothing motions. 

( It was kind of endearing, save for Noah’s irritating bark and need for attention in between those sessions. )

Kkotsooni could not remember when she first met him, but she did notice how frequent he came by in the last year, so much so that she wondered if master’s friend was living with them. The days where she would wake up to a refreshing scent of grapefruits or some other cologne different from Aron’s own were increasing by day, and if she could speak, she would say that she didn’t particularly mind it.

“Oh-! Kkotsooni you scared me, what if I accidentally step on you? Aigoo, you’re up? Are you hungry?”

Minhyun’s voice elicited a soft whine from the dog, which finally got up and walked a tad closer, but never jumping on him the way Noah does. There’s another fragrance lingering on the sweatpants, a scent almost similar to the one further away, coming from the piping hot cup of grapefruit tea. “You’re hungry, huh? Need to have your breakfast now, right? Give oppa some time, I’d get your food...let’s see, where did hyung put them again?”

She licked the hand that reached out to pat her head as a form of appreciation, and then stood still, waiting. 

Observing.

Observing how he seemed to be frantically moving around the kitchen, rummaging through while mumbling to himself. Kkotsooni tilted her head, and then slowly moved to the bottom cabinet, tapping her paw loudly on it to earn attention. 

“Oh.”

She let out a soft bark at the boy’s reddening ears, stepping back to give him enough space to open it and pull out the giant pack of dog food, and then proceeded to lead him all the way to her bowl. Minhyun might have stayed over several times, but the food duty was always left to Aron. She supposed it was for a good reason.

“Good girl, you’re so smart. Eat lots,” Minhyun hummed, just as the chore was complete, smiling at the way Kkotsooni was digging into her first meal of the day. The tea lay forgotten on the kitchen top as he lightly pat the dog’s head. Kkotsooni was always the more obedient dog of the two, and while he found Noah’s energy to be adorable, there’s something comforting being by Kkotsooni’s side. 

“Ah, you’re really eating wel- ah...ahchoo!”

Yep, it’s for  _ that  _ good reason - his allergy that usually prevented Minhyun from interacting with them for too long.

( She will still add that the way he scrunched his nose, head tilting upwards as his pursed lips drawn a fine line was so, so similar to Noah, though. )

* * *

“Noona, what do you think of this?”   
“Noona look look look I found something.”  
“Noona let’s play catch our tails and see who can do it first!”

If there’s one thing Kkotsooni had learn, it was to ignore Noah’s loud antics as she rest in her cot, one arm resting on the raised sides as she made herself comfortable. The other pet had been running around, entertaining himself as he went in circles, barking and panting all the way without a care in the world. Kkotsooni glanced at him once, and then focused on the view far behind, at the duo in the living room.

She’s also learning how to get used to the sight of having two humans in the house instead of one. Minhyun had been turning up in the apartment more than ever since his first overnight stay earlier in the year, and Kkotsooni could have sworn that he’s around more often than the other human - Joel, the non-allergic uncle as Aron had pointed out for them to differentiate the two. 

It’s always like this: Aron would be flipping through the channels lazily as he lay down on the couch, one arm behind his head. Minhyun would come by, putting down his cup of water as he pat Aron’s bum once, asking for some space. It always ends up with him resting on top of Aron’s chest, making himself comfortable like two pieces of a jigsaw snugly fitted together, and Aron running his hand through the younger’s hair, down to the soothing rubs on his back.

Sometimes they would talk, the tv remote forgotten as they’re wrapped up in their conversations. Sometimes they would be seated side to side, shoulders bumping and giggling noises filling the air. Sometimes it’s Aron resting on Minhyun’s lap, legs dangling out of the armrests of the couch, flipping through his phone as the younger’s eyes were glued to the latest episode on tv.

There are also days where Minhyun would be pacing around the room with a vacuum cleaner and mask on, Noah yelping in fear at the enemy gadget before hiding away in Aron’s arms until he drew close to the couch. Then without warning, Aron would be tugging at Minhyun’s hand, pulling him till he falls into his arms. The machine would whirr and Noah would bark, but until Aron gets his kiss, they would remain in the position for a while, laughing like children.

One thing’s for sure, is that Kkotsooni has never seen her master smile so widely nearly all the time until Minhyun’s appearance. It made her wonder who he was at first, and now, she’s gotten used to seeing them together.

The both of them waking up together, preparing breakfast together, walking the dogs together. Them, almost always snuggling up to each other in bed when she and Noah barge in to ask for breakfast. Them, decked in matching black hoodies and gym pants and a mask before putting latches onto her and Noah, ready to bring them down for a walk or a quick run. Them, working like a well-oiled machine, one preparing the morning drinks while the other whip up a quick breakfast menu, before cozying up on the couch to enjoy the brunch together.

Also them, quiet as they leaned into each other, lips pressing against lips amid small whispers of words and volume she couldn’t fathom. She just found it weird and intriguing all the same, how they could hide their faces into the nooks of each other’s shoulders so often and how they could press lips without breathing for the longest time.

Meanwhile she could only barely tolerate Noah’s attempt to bite her out of his playful streaks simply because she’s too tired to fight back. 

Humans certainly are of a different breed.

“Noona, what are you looking at?”  
“Noona, should I go join them? They look comfy.”  
“Noona, let’s go play with- owww!”

Noah let out a whine as Kkotsooni pressed her pat onto his head, hard enough to make him stop his motions. Confusion was written on his face as Kkotsooni’s trademark smile disappeared into a sterner expression, instructions firmly given.

It’s a no to disturbing them.

* * *

For the very first time, Noah had stayed still in silence, almost hiding behind Kkotsooni as the volume of two raised voices vibrated in the air.

There’s fear in Kkotsooni’s eyes for the first time at the changes in temperature, but after a few barks, she too quieten down. One of her paw had slide over Noah’s whining and quivering figure, the younger boy clearly at a lost of what was happening. Not that she could explain either.

It’s the first time they were...fighting. Raised voices directed at each other, angry, frantic gestures of their hands. It’s the first time she saw Minhyun getting angry, the gentle person who always had an unwavering glint of life in his eyes, had a splash of red that ran down his neck. Even in his softer voice there was the same firm tone of finality, of the refusal to give in. It’s the first time she saw Aron getting that angry, and it wasn’t a simple shouting that he does to get Noah to stay put. It was actual anger in the knotted brows and frown, in the way tension had freezed the air into a thick layer of ice that would fall and shatter into pieces at any moment.

For once, even Kkotsooni had shuddered, ducking further into her cot, Noah pressing closer. 

To see someone that was always gentle with his mannerisms and voice turned stoic, cold and unrelenting was terrifying. To hear the harshness in her master’s voice as he spoke, rapidly in a mix of Korean and English, was upsetting. It was like ice fighting with fire, like the afternoon sun had burned into the skin on a bad Summer day having to match with the coldness of the floor on Winter days with open window forgotten. Hot and cold, both in their element, both extremes.

The combination of both was the worst of the worst.

“Hold on, Minhyun-ah, yah! Hwang Minhyun-!”

It was too late, and the taller male was already turning around, making for the door. It took a few more seconds before Aron followed suit, running out the closing door. 

It was a whole 30 minutes before he returned, battered, worn out, like he’s been through a battlefield on his own. Kkotsooni and Noah raised their heads slowly, but Aron missed their gaze, settling himself down on the floor, back leaning against the side of the couch. Silence echoed in the room as the door clicked shut, and nobody moved for a moment.

Kkotsooni moved first, stepping out of her bed. Just like that, she broke the heavy weight in the room, feet pattering on the wooden flooring till she reached the slumped over figure. She didn’t have to turn back to know that Noah had followed suit, like a mirror image, standing on his other side. She bowed her head, lifting the hand till it rest on her back, and leaned close.

( This is when she learned that humans can be sad without having to cry; that tears are replaced with a look of emptiness and fog in the otherwise glowing orbs. )

She doesn’t understand much of the human’s words, but she knew that he needed the moment of warmth and accompaniment. And when Aron had hugged them both, pulling the two dogs onto his lap, face buried at the top of their heads with a soft ‘thank you’, Kkotsooni let out a soft bark.

It was the best she could do to comfort him in her language. 

And when his hand tightened, and the first tear fell, she knew it was a comfort that was accepted, even if it may not be the thing that could heal the pain in the quiet sobs.

* * *

His master was quiet, even more so than before.

Noah stopped running in circles when Aron dropped himself on the couch, four paws digging onto the ground and body propped up as he watched. The tv wasn’t on since the day allergy man had left ( he’s been calling Minhyun allergy man ever since. It was Noah’s little spiteful way of making his statement that he’s always standing on Aron’s side. Kkotsooni had approved with a soft bark of her own. ), and a lot of things hadn’t been going well either.

Just the other day Kkotsooni had to drag the dog food out of the cabinet and made a mess before Aron remembered to feed them, and that’s huge. Aron never forgets, and that made Noah sad. He wasn’t sure if he’s sad that he’s forgotten, or that his dad just looked like sadness personified in his lifeless figure, slumping and nearly blending into the couch that he had made into his home.

For days, Aron woke up late into the noon, robotically pouring them food followed by a quick walk. Even if he moved, there was a void in those eyes, like a dull mask was put on top of the brown orbs. He barely moved an inch when Noah pounced on him, merely patting his head before resuming his ‘play dead’ position. Just the other day, he nearly broke a mug, but Aron didn’t scold him at all. Instead, the male only chided softly with a ‘you can’t do this’, before going back into his shell.

That surprised Noah. And now, he’s mildly concerned.

There’s almost no sound in the house except for the running heater, but there’s still a sense of coldness in the room. Noah hated it - no matter how loud he jumped around, the apartment still held an overwhelming amount of silence. 

But looking at the way Aron moved, zombie-like in the kitchen, pouring himself a coffee, Noah succumbed to the silence too.

He didn’t want to create more trouble for him, at least, not now.

So he sprawled on the floor, eyes alert and watching his owner’s every single move. 

It worked. Today, Aron found his place on the floor instead, head resting lightly on Noah’s back.

Ever since he was a young pup, he’d curl up on the floor by Aron’s side whenever he felt an ounce of sadness. Like how Aron would pat his head and give him belly rubs on bad days, Noah felt like Aron’s version of belly rubs were sleeping on his back. Then, he would start telling him stories, all sorts of them. Noah never understood more than a fraction of it in Aron’s soft animated or melancholy words, but he listened nonetheless. Unmoving, unwavering, like his loyalty to him despite the many times he acted like a brat in the household.

That day, Aron talked too.

The male closed his eyes, feeling the warmth coming in from the late afternoon sun. Noah had been resting on the floor when he walked in, seemingly worn out from his own morning fun. Aron pondered walking by the pup to his favourite spot on the couch to zone away, but he eventually found his place on the floor instead, laying down on the pet’s neat fur.

“You know, it’s been 9 years since I knew him.”

And he started.

Like telling a bedtime story to his child, Aron poured his heart out, like the time and time again when he’s resting comfortably next to Noah. In the days where he could feel loneliness creeping up on him while being unable to articulate his worries or thoughts to his members, Noah appeared. In the past, he was small, tiny almost, and easily put to sleep while he rambled on about his past, present and future.

He talked about the time he first met his members - when he first met him. Minhyun, in his almost long hair covering his rounded facial features and big head and lack of eyebrows, but nonetheless a lanky kid that already stood taller than him. He was a child in his late teens, pale skin and model student outlook a huge contrast to his cheeky laughter and silly antics. Aron even remembered the time he skipped class to visit the PC bang where he spotted him along with other people. 

He remembered the time when Minhyun was so clumsy he slipped and fell on the cold winter streets, so much so that he ended up underneath a parked SUV. Aron would also recall the days they would cuddle up in their sleep, sharing one giant sleeping space when they moved into a new dorm for their debut.

Then there were the days when their popularity had dipped, fans leaving. Aron saw the number of comments in the fancafe and even on his radio had dropped. They’ve all seen the number of items appear on auction sites, saw the slowly disappearing crowd from their events. He remembered the time when the 95-line were of age, and they’ll buy beer from the neighbourhood convenience store and drink, crying, holding onto each other.

Some days, Aron would hide in the shared room with Minhyun, laying on his messy bed and messy side of the room, trying to stifle his quiet cries as he curled under the blankets to the thoughts of wanting to go home. Minhyun would come over, dropping his larger body on top of the blankets to give him a hug. They would talk, and occasionally, they wouldn’t. But the feeling of being just by each other’s side, fingers intertwined, feeling the heat of the other warming his heart in the depth of Winter...he never noticed it until Minhyun moved out of the dorms, but it’s something that he never stopped yearning for.

Their first kiss was a sloppy one, both drunk and in the midst of tears in the privacy of their own shared room. Aron don’t recall who initiated it, but he remembered how bad a kisser Minhyun was for sure, with the way he stilled when their lips touched, with how he’s holding his breath till he was squirming, and how pretty he looked despite his puffy eyes and cheeks, ears red and breathless while small hands were gripping onto his sleeves. 

He remembered their second kiss too, and Minhyun was equally as bad while sober, and Aron had to withheld the bursting laughter against the trembling lips while he coaxed him with tiny nibbles and soft whispers and instructions of what to do. It was adorable to him, how Minhyun moved his arms from around his neck down to pinching the sleeves of his hoodie and back again, like he was uncertain what to do until Aron pulled his arms behind and around his waist.

Aron thought he might have remembered all their kisses, actually. Maybe. The time when he leaned in to give a quick smack in the corner of the practice room, watching his face burned red just as the members burst through the door with their dinner, having lost a game of rock, paper, scissors. Ren even asked if Minhyun was alright, being genuinely concerned with Baekho before JR had to pull them both away, shooting a reluctant and yet small smirk at him. 

Then there was that time when he was curling under the blankets yet again, feeling smaller than ever. Minhyun was the one that barged into his personal space, nudging the big frame under the covers and holding him tight. When he whispered that he was sorry he couldn’t make it into the show with them, hating how helpless he was to send them to a survival show that he knew was going to brutal. He could see it, the kind of comments - because netizens are unkind and he knew that from first hand. It was the time he wanted to pack up and leave - flee - back to America once again, but he knew it was impossible.

His home was in L.A., but it was also here, in the personification of Hwang Minhyun.

And Aron let Minhyun hold him, so vulnerable for once in the many times he had been the dependable pillar as the older one. He let Minhyun mumbled how it’s alright and he’d do him proud, how he doesn’t have to worry, how they’ll still meet in between recording sessions. All of that, slipped between soft kisses on the back of his cold hand, chin, cheeks, before he sealed the promise on his lips. 

The next time they kissed, it was the day after the finales. They had huddled around the barbecue table, breaking out in tears over raised cups of soju. He had spent the night rubbing Minhyun’s back amid his own tears, fears of what would happen next. The thought of him leaving back for the states crossed his mind, because so many could happen in one-and-a-half years. What would the team do without one member? What would he do without his members, all becoming superstars well-loved by many others through the program, a well-deserved albeit belated outcome. 

Aron strode into Minhyun’s room, leaning against the door as the younger had already started packing. Eye bags were obvious on the pale skin, having stayed up half the night to watch as the ranking of their songs rise. Someone had texted them about the jump in fancafe numbers, staff members spending the whole night accepting new applications. Things are changing, and he could feel it even in the air - but was this change something he was ready? Even now, Aron had no answer.

But he had shoved all that away with a smile, dropping himself on the floor right next to him in silence, head resting on the taller, broader shoulders. Since when did Minhyun grew up so well? Even he had no idea of that. They’ve spent too much time together, all their youth, dedicated to a career that took them on a roller coaster ride without warning. All their youth, with each other. And even if they didn’t speak, Aron knew the kind of thoughts going through his mind, and vice versa. 

Clothes, neatly folded and pressed down hard in the luggage, he watched as Minhyun settled into a rhythm, humming with each new piece of item placed neatly into the bag. It’s like usual, as if they’re just preparing for a long-trip back to Japan for one of their tours or an overseas schedule, but they both know that this move would be for a long, long time. So Aron made no tease to shut up the boy. He didn’t mention the soft waver of his notes, going off-key, the unsteady fade out at the end of each bar. The underlying sadness that they both tried not to raise. 

The luggage clicked shut, and Aron opened his eyes, sitting upright before pulling Minhyun onto his lap. It was a hard fit, the other being bigger, taller, but he sat obediently, long legs extending by his sides. He lost weight, and it’s obvious in the way the clothes hang on the frame, enough to have Aron pursing his lips into a slight frown. His eyes were red, cheeks puffy as Aron held them between his hands. Minhyun made a face, and he laughed. 

“I’m not leaving yet.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Don’t make a mess out of my things either.”

“Yes.”

“But you may steal my hoodies sometimes. _ Hyung _ has special permission.”

“Yes,” Aron laughed, pinching Minhyun’s cheeks. “It’s my honor.”

“...hyung.”

“...yes?”

“ _ Wait for me _ .”

“Don’t people usually say the opposite?” Aron arched one brow, but he could feel it again, the pang of emptiness in his heart as his eyes softened. It ached, and he knew it would ached for a long while. Minhyun pulled close, long arms wrapped around his back, chin on top of his shoulders. It was like they’re in their late teens again, holding onto each other for strength. Aron closed his eyes, inhaling, taking in Minhyun’s fresh laundry scent and that whiff of body lotion, as with the body warmth that he missed so much. Minhyun shook his head, hair grazing against Aron’s neck.

“Wait for me,” Minhyun repeated, arms tightening, like a child whose precious toy was going to be taken from him. Aron followed suit, chin digging into Minhyun’s shoulder. 

“ _ Always. _ ”

The old memories, like pieces of film, playing in black and white in his mind. 

Aron would all his stories out to Noah, the sole companion when Minhyun is away for those two long years. The stories were all in snippets, like photos on Instagram accompanied with a caption. They’re short to fit the attention span of the young pup before he would go running, wasting his energy out for the day. It’s silly, Aron knew; Noah would never fully understand what he’s saying. He’d never be able to talk back to him either.

But he never stopped after cultivating it into a habit. A habit of sharing about his favourite person in the world every other day. He would show photos of him in the other group, cooing at how handsome he looked. He’d show text messages, a subtle showing off to the pup that Minhyun had been one of the first to wished him a happy birthday, or the one to send him a heart after a day of schedules. 

Like an unrecorded dairy, Aron narrative bits and parcel of their life to Noah day after day. The cheesy, the crazy, the funny, the worries.

The amount of love he had for him, whispered into the air in forms of longing sighs. 

Noah didn’t understand every bit of it, but he could feel it from the way Aron speaks with his eyes soft with affection. It’s different from the way he looked at him when he lets his owner stroke his belly. It’s different from the way he coo-ed at Kkotsooni noona with a handphone whipped out to snap photos.

It’s different, and Noah could almost smell the scent of grapefruit in the air with how Aron speaks, the fondness that was dripping with melancholy, with yearning, with love. 

It feels like the warm blanket Aron brought home one day, wrapped around him, all soft and snugly as he fall asleep. That kind of nice feeling.

He smacked his jaw, wriggling himself free of Aron’s ongoing story, and stepped on his tummy on the way to the pantry regardless of his groan. The nice feeling can wait, now he wants some nice-r snacks.

* * *

Kkotsooni was back in her little corner, head tilted. 

Humans are weird. Two weeks after the shouting contest, they’re back to normal. The reconciliation took place wordlessly in the form of a long hug, and then after a long time in the room, they’re back on the living room couch, cozying up one on top of the other. The female pup sprawled on the floor, head on her arms as she gazed.

Then again, when Noah and her get into a fight, Noah would then give her half of his snack as a way of apology and she accepted it the same. Perhaps, humans are like that too.

Besides, after the 5 supposed angry yelps of ‘Allergy man! Allergy man is here!’, Noah succumbed to Minnhyun’s charms and belly rubs in minutes, and he’s back to adoringly calling him hyung again, running around his legs in circles and jumping at him every now and then.

The pup yawned, not batting an eye as Noah jumped in front of her, running from side to side of the room. All that mattered was Aron’s smile and soft laughter mixing in with Minhyun’s to the warm afternoon sun scattering through the windows. It’s like the air has been lifted again by the fruity, sweet scent mingling with the aroma of bitter coffee. And as long as her owner is happy, with eyes curling so much they seemed to disappear as he plant yet another kiss on top of Minhyun’s head, tv noise playing in the background, Kkotsooni supposed that all is fine. 

She closed her eyes after another yawn, curling up. 

This was something she could definitely get used to, if she hasn't already.


End file.
